In the process for manufacturing a TFT-LCD, the following four steps are involved: preparing a color filter, fabricating an array substrate, preparing a liquid crystal cell, and assembling modules. During the process for assembling the modules, a bubble-eliminating process is applied to the LCD panel to which the filter has been attached so as to eliminate or reduce the bubbles generated during the attachment of the filter.